Camping Trip (SNS)
Camping Trip is the first episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff and was written by . In it, SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward go camping whilst Mr. Krabs robs himself. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Temmie *Mr. Krabs *Mark *Phil *Policemen #1, #2 and #3 Transcript (the episode opens with Squidward banging on SpongeBob's door with Gary under his arm) Squidward: SPONGEBOB! Open up! I found your stupid little mutt making a mess of my yard! (Temmie answers the door) Temmie: hOI!!, im tem! dis is da tem shop! would u like some tem flakes? (Gary goes in) Squidward: What? Where's SpongeBob? Temmie: he's gone camping. im looking after da house a his snail so while he's away, dis is my shop! Squidward: Well, I can't see them from here. So they've gone legit camping? What if they get lost? This is gonna be the best weekend ever! Temmie: more like da best ten minutes ever.also, i do hav da rights to arrest u if u bang on da door like that again. Squidward: It's actually quite hard to take you serious- (SpongeBob swipes him and they drive away) SPONGEBOB? SpongeBob: Glad you could join us, Squidward. Squidward: You pulled me in the van! Patrick: No he didn't. SpongeBob: Now Squidward, we're staying at the campsite all weekend so I hope you've packed. Squidward: Why would I have packed? Patrick: (gasp) You haven't packed? SpongeBob: Oh dear. Well you can share my toothbrush! Squidward: Ugh. Patrick: I know, why don't we sing the road song until we get there? SpongeBob: Great idea, buddy! Oh... Squidward: If Hell exists, this is it. (we cut to Mr. Krabs and two robbers driving their truck) Mark: The name's Mark. Glad you could join us Eugene. Eugene: No problem, I'll do anything to get money. Mark: We just broke out, right Phil? Phil: Yep. Can we make the next robbery quick? I heard Suzy is dealing out the stuff again! Mark: Ooh, great! Eugene: May I ask, where are we robbing again? Mark: The Krusty Krab, it's the worst restaurant in the world. Phil: The food is good though. Mark: You could say that. Everything's overpriced so we could get ourselves a couple hundred here. Mr. Krabs: (gulp then cut back to camping) SpongeBob: We're here! Patrick: Great, I can't wait! Squidward: Well I can't wait to get home. I demand you turn this thing around immediately! Patrick: But you'll miss all the fun! Squidward: TAKE ME HOME! Patrick: Alright, alright. No need to make a fuss out of it. Oh. SpongeBob: What's the matter Patrick? Patrick: We're out of gas! Squidward: OUT OF GAS? OUT OF GAS? SpongeBob: Don't worry. I've got plenty round back. (they laugh) Patrick: I don't get it. Squidward: This is no laughing matter, we're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere! SpongeBob: I think you need a lie down. (they get out the van and get in the actual caravan) Squidward: IT'S TINY! Patrick: We don't need much space, we have the great big outdoors! Squidward: Where did you get this from? SpongeBob: We're borrowing it from a lovely couple. (takes out barbecue) Who wants sausages? (cut to the Krusty Krab) Plankton: With The Krusty Krab closed I can steal the secret formula! (he sees the robbers drive off with the safe) Hey, they got the safe! (gasp) AND THAT MEANS THEY'VE GOT THE FORMULA! I have to go after them! No, not again. (to viewer) You don't need a flashback to know what happened. (takes out phone) Is this the police? Three criminals have stolen stuff from The Krusty Krab and are heading towards Kelp Forest! Wait, was that Krabs? (we see a police car, truck and go cart chasing after the robbers) Policeman in the go cart: What? This was the only thing they had. (cut to camping) SpongeBob: I'm up for a campfire song, Patrick? Patrick: That sounds like a great idea! You wanna sing, Squidward? Squidward: No. I wanna go home! (we see a bus stop, strangely in the woods) Wait- a bus stop! (the bus arrives) And the bus is here! (the robbers drive pass and tip over the bus) Mark: Nice going, Phil! SpongeBob: Wait- is that Mr. Krabs? Mark: You take wheel, Eugene. Mr. Krabs: (notices SpongeBob) It's not what it looks like, SpongeBob! (changes positions with Mark who jumps off with the safe and drives away in the camper) Mark: So long, suckers! Patrick: Our camper van! Policeman: Don't worry. We'll get your van back. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs betrayed us! Squidward: He betrayed me a long time ago. Patrick: He's never betrayed me, I think. (cut to black then we see the Krusty Krab with cops next to him) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, shouldn't you be in jail? Mr. Krabs: I should but since I was technically stealing from myself, they're forcing me to give out f- f- f- (sigh) FREE KRABBY PATTIES! SpongeBob: Free Krabby Patties? This is the best day ever! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Episodes Starting Spin-Offs Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:PolarKey Category:2016 Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere